Operation: REMEMBER
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: Reminiscing Every Member's Existance Might Bring Emotional Rejection. 2x5 main, 3x4, 1x362 side.
1. Chapter 1

Me? Writing 2x5? NEVER!

I promised a multi-chaptered 2x5 story, here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. I know that it's not very good, and very slow to begin with, but I had to start somewhere. Look, there's even some 3x4 in there, too!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KND. However, I do own a blue cell phone that I named Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan Junior. Yes, my friends think I'm crazy. Mostly because they can't figure out why I named it that.

* * *

"Abby? Abby, snap out of it!" Hoagie called, waving a hand in front of her face. Abby blinked, startled.

"What?"

"You've been staring at that tree for the past ten minutes. Now, either that's one handsome plant, or you aren't interested in what I have to say."

Abby shook her head. "Sorry Hoagie. I was just thinkin'. What were you talkin' about?"

Hoagie grinned. "I was saying that you should come with me and Kuki to Wally's game. We haven't seen you much lately."

She sighed. It was true. This was the first time in three weeks that Abby had spent any time with one of her friends. "I've been busy. But a baseball game won't kill me. I guess I'll go."

"Hey you two! Move it, I got other customers waiting for that table!"

Abby groaned. The manager of this particular ice cream parlor was not a favorite of hers.

"Alright, alright, we're going. Jeesh!" Hoagie complained, grabbing his jacket from the outdoor table. Abby noted the jacket's slightly smaller size.

The years had been nice to Hoagie. Getting taller had stretched his baby fat and helping Wally with baseball training had gained him some muscle. He might not have been as lean and strong as his Aussie friend, but at fifteen, Hoagie was five foot nine inches and thin enough for him.

They had automatically started walking toward the park. It was their spot to hang out and just talk.

Dropping onto a bench, Hoagie asked, "Abs, why have you been so distant lately?"

Abby sat next to him and he put his feet in her lap. "I don't know. Like I said, I've been busy." She quickly tied his laces together before shoving his shoes off her legs.

It was a lie. Abby knew exactly why she'd been so far away. The TND kept her occupied most of the time. She couldn't exactly tell Fanny "Kuki's having boy problems, I can't go on the mission because I need to help her eat her way through two gallons of mint chip ice cream." Yeah, that would go over real well with ol' Fannypants.

Hoagie brought her back to reality. "We miss you, Abby. I miss you." He avoided looking at her by leaning down to unknot his sneakers.

Feeling defensive, Abby asked, "Well what about you? The way Kuki tells it, you ain't been around much, either. Who are you to judge, ya hypocrite?"

Hoagie straightened, unseen blush gone. "Same reason as you, I guess. Been busy."

He hated lying to his best friend like this. The Teens Next Door were always calling him away to built this or fix that, so yes, he'd been busy. But he hated the half lies that he gave to Abby.

Abby sighed. "Maybe we both got to take a vacation."

Hoagie chuckled. "Abby, this _is _vacation. It's summer, remember?"

She groaned, tossing her head back dramatically. "Then we need a vacation from vacation."

"Where should we go on our vacation vacation?" Hoagie laughed, playing along.

She thought about that, then grinned. "The Bermuda Triangle. That way, we ain't gotta come back!"

"As if we would have a choice in the matter." Hoagie looked at his watch. "Crud, Wally's game starts in fifteen minutes, we gotta go get Kuki!"

In true Kuki fashion, the girl was angry that they were a little late, but cheered up immensely when Abby offered her one of the "Oopsie-Sorry-Forgive-Me" Rainbow Monkey candies that the hat-clad girl kept in her bag for Kuki-related emergencies. Personally, Abby thought that they tasted like wool, but she wasn't about to tell her friend that.

After finally finding a seat where Kuki could see Wally pitch, (She claimed that the sun wasn't in her eyes here.) Abby was elected to get the snacks. (Actually, she lost in Rock, Paper, Scissors.)

Walking away from the concession line, her arms filled with the requested food, Abby heard the beeping in her ear. Headquarters needed her. Not good. Just how was she supposed to get away from Kuki and Hoagie?

Thinking on her feet, Abby shoved their snacks at them, said, "My daddy needs me at home. Sorry guys." and ran off before they could protest.

"She never hangs out with us anymore." Kuki grumbled before turning back to the game. Hoagie shrugged.

"Wonder what her dad wanted her-" Hoagie was interrupted by the beeping that only he could hear. Glancing sideways at Kuki, who was deeply into the game, he thought of an excuse.

Hoagie slapped his hand to his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot! Tommy needed me to help him today! Sorry Kuki, I've gotta go."

Kuki sighed. "Go ahead. But I'm not gonna explain to Wally why his best friend wasn't here."

"Thanks Kuki! Gotta run, see ya!"

She didn't look at him. "Yeah, yeah, see ya."

* * *

I will try to update every other day. I promise I will not abandon this fic. You can hold me to that promise.

They don't know about each other being in the TND. Didn't know if you got that. Got it? Good.

Aww, bitter Kuki. Doesth thou pity her? Review! Want me to fall into a black hole and never post again? Review! Want me to continue? Review! Want more bitter Kuki? Review! Are they OOC? Review!

REVIEW!

-Jess


	2. Chapter 2

I'm soooo sorry that this is so short! It's really more of a filler chapter with a few important things in it. Just a few. Not many. Don't eat me!

DISCLAIMER: I own my cell phone named Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan Junior. And an MP3 player named Todd. (If you can guess why I named it Todd, you get a drabble prize dedicated to you from me!) (Please note; Drabble will be either 2x5, 3x4, or 1x362. And I'm not good at writing 1x362.)

Let's try this again: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KND OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH KND.

* * *

As the metal door slid open to admit her, Abby felt a pang of guilt in her gut about ditching her friends. She'd have to make it up to them later.

Her footsteps echoed in the large meeting room. She had made it in record time; Rachael was the only one at the table.

Taking her seat, Abby asked, "Where's Fanny?"

Rachael looked up from her paperwork, apparently surprised to find that she was no longer alone. "Abby, any particular reason you're here?"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I was under the impression that you called me here."

Rachael shook her head. "I didn't page you. Must be a glitch in the system. I'll have Hoa-_Herman _look at it." She hoped that Abby wouldn't notice her slip up.

The other girl looked at Rachael suspiciously as she stood up, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she declared, "Might as well get some chow while I'm here, then." With that, Abby turned on her heel and headed for the TND cafeteria.

Ten minutes after Abby's departure, an out-of-breath Hoagie burst into the room. Startled, Rachael dropped her recently finished paperwork. It fluttered to the floor, a hopeless mess. She sighed at it and turned to Hoagie. "Why?"

"Sorry Rachael. Why'd you need me?"

Scooping up the papers, she said, "I didn't page you. But since you're up here, could you take a look at the messaging system? You're the second one today to get called by mistake."

"Who else got called?"

"Um…no one important." Rachael gulped nervously.

"Rachael, I need to know who else has the glitch in the earpiece so that I can trace it." Hoagie explained.

"You know, it's really not all that important, never mind." Rachael desperately needed to keep them from knowing about each other.

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure!" she snapped. Hoagie held his hands up defensively.

"Alright, I'm going! Need food anyway."

As he left the room, Rachael sighed again. Keeping Sector V apart was not possible, but keeping Abby and Hoagie from knowing about the other's involvement in the Teens Next Door was something she needed to keep from being impossible. It had been Nigel's idea anyway, not hers.

Rachael's eyes widened. She pressed a button on her watch. "Fanny! Hoagie just left for the cafeteria!"

"So?" came the snotty, Irish-tinged reply.

"Fanny, _Abby's_ in the cafeteria!"

* * *

Oh dear. What's going to happen now? Will Hoagie catch a glimpse of his best friend in the cafeteria, or will Fanny catch him in time?

The only way to find out is for me to write more. The only way that I will write more is for you to review. See the connection? Got it? Good.

-Jess


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry! This is much too short for such a long wait. (Eh, two days, but I still feel bad!) Anyway, better excuse at the bottom. Let's get to the chapter, eh?

Disclaimer: Don't own KND, blah blah blah.

* * *

Abby set her tray down on the table and dropped into the plastic chair heavily. She pushed at the spaghetti half heartedly and sighed. This day was going horribly. She ditched her friends for nothing and disappointed the one person who always believed in her. How was she supposed to go back home and face Hoagie?

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Looking up, she saw her sort-of friend Fanny holding a tray and an almost pained expression.

"Um…can I sit with ye?"

Abby raised an eyebrow, but gestured to the seat next to her. Fanny accepted the offer and sat, picking at her baked potato. She didn't seem to be hungry.

Fanny wished that Rachael had called Patton first instead of her. After getting the call, she decided to let Patton deal with Hoagie while she distracted Abby.

"How're Wally 'n Kuki?" she tried, for conversation's sake.

"Unhappy about me being away all the time." Abby replied coldly.

Fanny sighed. "Abby, it's not like I want to take ye away from yer friends."

"Could have fooled me." She remarked, "Who else is in charge of puttin' operatives on missions?"

"I only choose ye when I think ye'd be best for the job."

"Which is pretty often if you ask-Wait, Fanny…how come you didn't ask about Hoagie?"

"What?" Fanny gulped. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

Abby's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. "You asked how Wally and Kuki are, but ya didn't say anythin' about Hoagie. How come?"

"Well, I, uh…"

* * *

"Patton, please move." Hoagie said, frustrated.

"Can't. Rachael needs you. Turn around and go." Patton replied, moving in front of Hoagie every time he tried to go around him.

Hoagie sighed. "No, she doesn't. I was _just_ there, Patton. Move."

Patton pinched the bridge of his nose. _Darn that Nigel and his demands. _He paged Fanny.

"Fanny, tell Rachael to meet me and Hoagie in the big room. And bring _her_ with you."

"Are ye _crazy_, Patton?! Nigel said not to!" He flinched at her shrill voice in his ear. Hoagie looked at him curiously, all attempts to get by abandoned in favor of listening to this conversation.

"I know what he said, but this is getting ridiculous. Nigel can just suck it up. We're telling them."

"Fine, but he'll be ticked! This is on yer head, ye stupid boy!" She clicked off, and Patton knew that she was heading to the big room with Abby in tow. He turned to Hoagie.

Squaring his shoulders determinedly, Patton said "Come with me. Now."

* * *

The big room was dark as they entered. Hoagie and Patton each took a seat across from two shadowy figures on the other side of the table. Rachael sat at the head's position, as always. She had her head down.

"Rachael, are ye okay?" Fanny ventured. Rachael sat up.

"No, Fanny, I'm not okay! Why would you agree to do this? Why would _you _suggest this?" she demanded furiously, pointing at Fanny and Patton in turn. "You know why Nigel said we couldn't!"

Patton stopped what would have been a gloriously long rant with, "Let's talk to Nigel and see what he thinks. Maybe he'll have changed his mind."

Rachael sighed and pressed a button on her watch. "Nigel, I-we need to speak to you."

Static buzzed in the quiet that followed. Abby took to squinting at the two people across from her. One was Patton, but who was that other guy?

Little did Abby know that she was being scrutinized as well. _Why's it gotta be so dark in here? Who is she? What the heck is going on? _

Nigel's voice rang out from Rachael's wrist. "What do you need?"

Rachael whispered into the watch, conversing for about thirty seconds, finally ending with "Are you sure?" Apparently the answer was positive, as the blonde then looked up at the four people with her.

"We tell them. Turn on the lights."

* * *

Ooh, what will happen? Cliffhangers are fun for me. I know, filler filler filler. It's blah. Anywho, expect some serious talk between these five in the next chapter! Emotions will run high. Also, I've never written Patton before. Sorry if he's OOC, I don't know him that well.

About the time it took: I was at my cousins' house for a confirmation, I'm having major boy problems, one of my best friends is gone for the summer, and I have marching band tomorrow. I'm stressed. I might update tomorrow. If I can find my French Horn quickly.

Yeah, like you care, you guys just want the story, enough about me. See you next time.

-Jess


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

There are a few things that every Teens Next Door operative knows. For instance, they know that the fewer people involved with a secret, the safer it is. They know that the ear pieces given to every member, smaller than a fingernail, never ever malfunction. And most importantly, they know that Nigel Uno always had a reason for everything that he did.

Of course, just because someone knows something doesn't mean that they don't occasionally forget it. Such was the case with Nigel's two former teammates.

Abby's fist hit the table angrily as she stood up, a string of garbled swears falling from her lips, her eyes like fire.

Hoagie, also on his feet, was first to reach comprehendible speech. "What in the world is going on here?!" The question was aimed at Rachael, who was busy tapping a series of buttons, her fingers dancing along her wrist.

Finishing, she looked to the wall behind her where a screen flickered to life, ignoring the glares and sheepishly guilty looks of the four. The face of Nigel Uno came into focus. If you didn't know him, you could call the look on his face deadly serious. However, if you knew him like Abby, Hoagie, and Rachael did, you'd see the amusement hidden in his features.

"Nigel, ya jerk!" said an irritated Abby, "Ya think this is funny, don't ya?!"

"Kind of. But I promise that I'll explain, okay Abby? Sit down," Noticing her raised eyebrow and defiant look, Nigel added with a wince, "Please?"

As they took their seats once again, Nigel cleared his throat, nodding at the temporarily silent operatives. Rachael looked at Patton and Fanny meaningfully. "You two can go. I'll see you later."

For the most part, they went quietly, with only one complaint about "stupid, ungrateful bald boys" as the door shut behind them. Nigel looked at the remaining three with undisguised guilt written on his face.

"I'm sorry guys. But I had to keep you apart."

"So you forced us to lie to each other," Hoagie almost snarled with disgust, "All these years I had to look her in the eye and know that a huge part of my life was a secret from her."

Abby glared at her ex-leader, crossing her arms. "Do you know how hard it is to shut your best friends out of half of your life?" She shook her head, "You've got no clue, Nigel."

Hoagie's eyes became slits behind yellow-lensed glasses. "Why?"

Nigel sighed. "I didn't want you to be angry about Kuki and Wally."

"Are they in too?" Abby asked, her brows furrowed.

"No. They don't know about the TND. You were protecting them, and each other, without realizing it." Rachael provided sadly.

* * *

What the heck is Rachael talking about? I guess we'll find out next time.

I am sooooo sorry for the wait. I've been super busy with marching band. Stupid French Horn. I will update sooner next time, I promise. Thank you soooo much for the reviews, they are really appreciated.

I'm bringing Wally and Kuki back in next chapter, which will be much longer, contain more couples, and not be filler.

Another reason for the wait? Kameko-Lullaby's plot bunny disease is catching. They are horrible, hopping around and shedding their threads of stories. I'll write them down when I've got time. They'll tide you over until I update?

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, blah blah blah, Harry Potter is not mi-Oh, wrong fanfic. Haha. Oops.

* * *

Abby, getting frustrated, nearly yelled, "Will ya knock it off with the cryptic nonsense already?! Just tell us straight up what ya mean!"

Nigel huffed angrily and said in a flat voice, "I thought you'd be angry if you found out that not all of our Sector was in the TND, but I knew that if you thought you were the only one in, you wouldn't complain for fear of decommissioning. However, if you knew about each other, you'd gang up on me."

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "You're such a coward, man. Why aren't Kuki and Wally in? What makes us so special?" Abby shot him a look. Hastily, he backtracked. "Okay, what makes me so special? Because it's absolutely unquestionable why Abby's in. Better?" he asked. She nodded, grinning momentarily before fixing her scowl back in place.

It was Nigel's turn to roll his eyes as Rachael replied, "They aren't officially in because we didn't think that they'd be able to keep a secret," Abby looked like she was about to object, "However, if we ever needed them, we could retrieve their memories fairly easily. Unfortunately, so could someone else, like the Teenz. You were protecting them just by remaining their friends."

"The Teenz and Father know that you are members of the TND, obviously," Nigel continued for her, "But if they ever thought that they could corrupt Kuki or Wally, you'd protect them."

"But why aren't they the ones in? Why us?" Hoagie asked, ignoring Abby's glare that screamed 'Don't ask!'.

"Because you're more useful to us right now than they are." Rachael admitted, "We've got plenty of Med Officers, diversions, and Combat Specialists. What we don't have is an abundance of technology experts who know what they're doing. And we're pretty sparse on the espionage front."

Abby's eyes flamed for a moment. "I'm not sure whether I should be mad at you for being selfish, or if I should be mad at myself for the same reason."

"I pick being mad at them. I'm leaving." Hoagie stood up and went toward the door, Abby following him swiftly.

"You're leaving the TND?" Nigel asked disbelievingly. Hoagie turned around, looking faintly amused.

"Don't be stupid. I meant that I can't stand this anymore and that I'm leaving this room."

Abby shook her head. "Ya've been in space too long, boss." And with that, Hoagie opened the door and they took their leave.

Rachael sighed as the door closed, setting her head back on the table.

"Rachael, I'm sorry," Nigel tried. Rachael cut him off by pressing at her watch once more, ending the transmission. As she heard static behind her, she took a shuddering breath. _"Ya've been in space too long, boss."_ Abby had no idea how true those words were.

Out in the hallway, things were rather awkward for Abby and Hoagie. What is a person supposed to say in a situation like that? 'Oh, I kept half my life from you, by the way. Want to discuss it over lunch?'. Yeah right.

Hoagie cleared his throat. "So…"

"So?" Abby raised her eyebrow. Hoagie shrugged.

"Wanna get some lunch?"

"Eh, why not?"

From his hiding spot on the ceiling, the intruder watched the two below him head for the cafeteria before flipping the knob on his small headset. "Kooks, they know."

Through the static, he could barely hear her say, "They do? Oh, finally! Get back to head quarters, Wally."

"Alrigh', but Kuki, can yeh tell someone tha' we need new communicators? Ah can hardly hear yeh!" Turning the headset off again, Wally slipped out the air vent, completely unnoticed.

* * *

And there's Wally and Kuki. I never said that they'd be here for long! Mwahaha. Sorry if I got your hopes up. But this chapter is longer than normal!  
I had fun imagining the little 'lunch' exchange in my head. I think it was rather cartoony, if I do say so myself.  
I updated quicker than normal! -high fives self- ...that didn't really work.

And in my pathetic life this week is...HARRY POTTER! I may or may not update next week. It depends on what I get done over the weekend, because, -drum roll please- I'M GOING TO SEE HALF BLOOD PRINCE ON WEDNESDAY! Haha, I'm such a HP nerd, I've read the books over ten times each. HBP better not suck like OOTP. I'm gonna go before I go into an HP rant on a Codename Kids Next Door fic.

Until next time, my readers!

Jess


	6. Chapter 6

Meant to have this up yesterday, but my computer is loopy.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not even sure if I own the O.U.C.H.

* * *

"So, you aren't mad at me then?"

Abby rolled her eyes. This topic had been rehashed one too many times for her liking on the way to the ball diamond. She stopped walking, grabbed Hoagie by the shoulders and forced him to her eye level.

"I. Am. Not. Mad. At. You." She said clearly, enunciating to make sure once and for all that he understood. Hoagie twisted out of her grip and resumed his steady pace toward the sound of the baseball crowd. Abby sighed.

Two days had passed since they'd found out the secret. Hoagie was apparently under the impression that Abby was angry at him. For what, she didn't know. Angry for following orders? Actually, she was rather impressed about that. Abby herself had often faced the temptation of telling her friends, if only so that they'd understand her constant absences.

Hurrying after him, Abby turned the tables. "Why do ya keep asking that? Are ya mad at me?"

Shocked, Hoagie spluttered, "I could never be mad at you, Abby! Why would you think that?" Abby shrugged.

"Ya keep on askin' me if I'm angry at you, so I can only assume that you're mad at me and expectin' me to reciprocate with the same anger. The fact that I'm not simply makes ya madder."

Stunned into humbleness, Hoagie mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'm really not mad at you," He sat on the curb where Abby joined him, all thoughts of Wally's game abandoned in light of this conversation. "I just…don't want our friendship ruined because of…well, in short, Nigel."

Abby shook her head. "Hoagie, you're my best friend. Nothin' Nigel makes us do will ever change that, okay?" Hoagie nodded, grateful that she was so dedicated to their friendship. He stood back up and dusted himself off, offering a hand to pull Abby to her feet, which she accepted.

"Kuki is going to kill us if we miss another game," Hoagie said, turning towards the sounds of baseball again. "so we'd better hurry up."

Abby adjusted her tattered cap and smiled. "Lead the way."

To their mutual surprise, neither Kuki nor star pitcher Wally was present. After consulting with the boys in the dugout, (after getting past the pick up lines directed at Abby) they were informed that Wally had gotten sick and was at home. Common knowledge was that where Wally was, Kuki was, so it was obvious where she'd be.

The walk to the Beetles residence was comfortably quiet. As Hoagie rang the doorbell, the door swung open to reveal a six year old Joey Beetles. He was Wally in miniature, at least look-wise. He shuffled his feet as he looked at his brother's friends, waiting for them to speak first.

"Wally home, Joey?" Abby asked. The boy's eyebrows furrowed behind the curtain of blonde hair.

"He 'as a game today," Joey mumbled, obviously confused. Abby and Hoagie shared a glance of mutual puzzlement.

"We were told he was sick and he was home," Hoagie said, tilting his head to show his befuddlement.

"He's not, Ah swear. 'aven't seen 'im all day."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Abby said quickly. Hoagie looked as though he wanted to tell Joey to go and search Wally's room as though the fifteen year old was hiding under the floorboards.

She heard the front door shut as she marched down the street, Hoagie hurrying after her. Abby sat down on the curb to think, her companion taking a seat next to her. She frowned.

"This don't make any sense. The baseball team says he's sick, his brother says he's at the game. Where is that boy?" she muttered to herself, trying very hard to figure it out in her head.

Hoagie propped his head up on his fist. "Maybe he's in the park with Kuki, trying to eat her lips." Abby frowned deeper at his statement. Taking off her precious hat, she whacked him over the head.

"You're insensitive, rude, and disgustin', ya know that, right?"

Hoagie rubbed his head. "Well then where do you think they are, Miss Smarty Pants? And that hurt!" he complained. Abby turned her head suddenly, having heard a noise behind her.

"Shush!" she hissed. Hoagie knew she meant business and wisely shut his trap. Abby stood up, crept toward the bushes that they'd been sitting in front of, and pulled out an O.U.C.H. (Obnoxious Utensil Clearly Hurts) from her back jeans' pocket.

Pointing it at the flora, Abby shouted clearly, "We know that you're back there and we're armed. Come out with your hands up."

A fast whooshing noise and Abby's world went black. Hoagie caught her as she fell and could hear the footsteps that meant someone was running away. A dart pierced the skin of Abby's neck and Hoagie knew, even with his limited medical education, that it could be deadly. She needed a doctor and fast.

* * *

I typed this up in two hours. I realized that I hadn't had much description for their clothes, so I made sure that I wrote Abby in jeans and her hat. (And go check one of the earlier chapters, Hoagie's got yellow lensed glasses instead of goggles.) There will be more description of the fashion sort, but it will be spaced because I myself do not care very much for whole paragraphs describing clothes.

More shippyness of the 2/5 variety here, and some implied 3/4. Whoo. And this chapter was supposed to have a more lighthearted feel than the last few. Too much serious needed some fun to balance it. But then I went all "Perfect spot for some drama!" -cue lightning-

Aw, Joey. How I love him.

This is the longest chapter to date. Go me! Though, it's not very good. I really needed it to get a few key points across.

Until next time! (That was a long author's note...oops.)

-Jess


	7. Chapter 7

Two updates in one weekend? Am I feeling okay?

DISCLAIMER: -insert witty disclaiming phrase here-

* * *

Blocks from where Hoagie lifted an unconscious Abby into his arms, her assailant stopped to rest. A little short of breath from his long run, he flipped the knob on his headset.

"Ah got 'er. Yer turn, Kooks."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Abby wasn't heavy, Hoagie just wasn't sure if he could carry her all the way back to her house. Then it hit him. Kuki's house wasn't as far as Abby's, just around the block. Kuki would know if it was life threatening. She was dabbling in the medicinal field, after all. Making sure that he wasn't going to drop her, Hoagie staggered to Kuki's. Even if she wasn't home, Mushi or her parents would be, and he would be able to use their phone. (His cell phone had unfortunately perished in an event involving Tommy, the blender, and peanut butter.)

Using his foot to kick the door in place of knocking, Hoagie waited anxiously for his friend to answer. The door swung open under the influence of one five-foot-four inch girl named Kuki, much to Hoagie's relief.

Kuki's eyes widened. "What's wrong with Abby?!" she shrieked. Hoagie shifted the unconscious teen in his arms uncomfortably.

"Can we talk inside?"

"Of course," Kuki nodded, stepping out of the way to let him through. Abby moaned in delirium as she was set on the Sanban's couch. Kuki kneeled by her head, staring at Hoagie with questioning eyes.

"Someone hit her with a dart and it knocked her out. Please tell me it's not going to kill her," Hoagie pleaded, his eyes watering.

Kuki examined the projectile and plucked it from her friend's throat. "She'll be fine. This wasn't meant to kill. Just to knock her out for a few hours."

Hoagie sighed with relief and slid to the living room floor, his back against the couch. "You might want to get rid of that." He said, pointing at the dart held in her delicate fingers.

Absentmindedly, Kuki said, "No, it's refillable." Slapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes grew wide as Hoagie looked at her questioningly and stood up cautiously. Tears filling her eyes, Kuki dropped the dart to the floor and with shaking hands, reached into her pocket.

She pulled out a gun of some sort, pointing it straight at Hoagie. He raised his hands, not taking his eyes off the small firearm.

"Kuki, what are you doing? It's me, it's Hoagie, your friend," he stammered, trying to talk her down. There was no telling what could be used for bullets in that gun.

Tears spilling from her violet orbs, Kuki nodded, "I know. I'm sorry, Hoagie. I have to." She pulled the trigger and Hoagie slumped to the floor again. Kuki shook with sobs as she looked at the dart sticking from his chest, identical to the one on the floor beside her feet. Hiccupping, she grabbed for her headband, pressing the unseen button located within it.

"I did it. Just please get over here." She said with shuddering breaths. The static crackled in her ear as she waited for her accomplice's response.

"Okay, Kooks. Ah'm comin', just 'ang in there,"

Kuki felt the guilt lap at her chest and she collapsed to the floor, a mess of tears and running makeup as she clicked off the communicator.

* * *

That was rather short, don't you think?

Oh, Kuki, don't worry. I don't hate you for doing that. (Even if I love Hoagie to death. -cuddles plushie-) Of course, the readers...well, that's up to them.

I had a lot of fun imagining that shooting scene in my head. I think it's my favorite so far. I finally wrote out the whole plot on paper. Before, it was all in my head, and I kept forgetting stuff. This should be much easier and updates should be quicker.

-Jess

(I forgot to ask for reviews the last few chapters...)(Ooh, I just thought up a fun way to ask for them!)

And to answer some questions, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince was alright. I was disappointed with some things, but other things were marvelous and hilarious. (However the non-canon-y stuff bugs me to no end.)

Hey, you know that show, Dexter's Laboratory? Take a page from Dee-Dee's book and press that button down there!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: My friend is making me two Hoagie plushies. Other than that, I own nothing of KND.

* * *

Abby groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She shut them tightly as light blinded her. A weight pressing on her shoulder told her that Hoagie was leaning against her, still unconscious. Bracing herself for the brightness, Abby opened her eyes again. Finding that her arms were free, but her weapons missing, she gently shook him, feeling a little guilty that he might have to suffer the headache she was currently trying to ignore.

When he didn't stir, Abby gave up and looked at her surroundings. They seemed to be in a brightly lit room slathered with a dull blue paint. It seemed vaguely familiar to her, like something out of a dream or a half forgotten memory. The room contained no furniture, just the light from the ceiling and a door that was most likely locked. It felt like she'd been there before, but she couldn't remember how or when or with whom.

Hoagie sat up with a start beside her, then immediately moaned, clutching his head. Abby cast him a sidelong glance, still studying their prison. He fell back to the floor, lying facedown to block out the light. She absently rubbed circles into his back like her Mama did for her when she didn't feel well.

"What happened?" Her mouth was dry, her voice cracked and soft, but the noise still made Hoagie wince.

"Kuki shot me," He mumbled, only half remembering the encounter.

"Kuki?!" Abby exclaimed loudly. Hoagie groaned and covered his ears, nodding against the floor.

Apologetically, she whispered, "Kuki shot you? With what?"

"I'm betting the same thing that took you down. Listen Abby, can we please stop talking? My head is killing me."

"I know, mine too." She murmured, suddenly aware that her hand was resting on his back. Strangely, she didn't feel the need to remove it.

Suddenly, the door clicked open. A red eyed Kuki stepped in, holding a tray. She made sure that the door was shut behind her and hesitantly made her way over to her…friends? Enemies? Prisoners?

Setting the tray down, she sank to her knees in front of Abby, whose hand curled slightly on Hoagie's back, almost protectively. Hurt flashed from deep within brown eyes as she glared. Kuki whisper-sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

Hoagie flinched again. Kuki let out a little 'Eep!' and reached for the tray. Out of the corner of his eye, Hoagie saw her offering him a white capsule.

When he didn't take it from her, she whispered, "It's only aspirin, I promise. We aren't going to hurt you guys."

When he finally gave in and swallowed the medicine and the headache had subsided, Hoagie sat up again (Why did it feel like something slid off his back?) to find the girls engaged in a glaring contest. Or more accurately, Abby was glaring while Kuki was doing her very best not to burst into tears. Given her record, this was an impressive feat.

"Kuki, what the heck is going on?" Hoagie asked, rubbing his forehead to rid himself of the remainders of his headache. Abby tore her gaze away from Kuki to send him a questioning look. Kuki looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm not allowed to tell you much," she said with a sad sigh, "But you're at KAW headquarters and you are not in danger, I swear."

"What makes ya think that I'm gonna believe that?" Abby growled. Kuki looked at the floor between them and breathed deeply, desperately trying not to cry again.

"Because I'm your friend,"

"Friends don't shoot friends in the chest and neck with knock out darts, Kuki." Hoagie admonished bitterly.

Kuki mumbled something. Abby asked her (rather roughly) to speak up.

"I didn't shoot Abby,"

Abby fingered the mark left by the dart at her throat. "Then who did?"

Kuki sniffled. "Wally did."

Hoagie and Abby gasped at the same time that the door clicked open again. A rather gloomy Wally crept towards them, meeting angry stares and one grateful smile.

"Yeah, Ah shot cha, Abs. Ah'm sorry," He admitted nervously, sitting beside Kuki, taking her hand as a comforting gesture. She smiled tearfully at him.

"What is goin' on here?!" Abby nearly shouted, her temper fully set off. Hoagie put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, but she shrugged him off.

Wally took a deep breath and looked away from them momentarily. When he turned back, his green eyes were stony and he slipped his hand out and away from Kuki's.

"Ya wan' information, ya gotta fight us. Ya win, we're yer prisoners. Ya lose, well…yeh're still ours."

* * *

That was half filler, half plot. Like a badly mixed milkshake. I'm not super fond of this chapter, but I enjoy writing 2/5 so much. And 3/4 is fun, too. And I got some major plot points across. Woot. I'm still undecided on Wally and Kuki's relationship status. It's not super important to the plot at this point.

And if anyone is wondering, my friend is really going to make me two Hoagie plushies; one for Christmas and one for my birthday. I've got to make her a Chowder plushie and a Baby Poof plushie. It's gonna be a good year.

I'm updating fast and I might be sending the message that I'm not a procrastinator. That is wrong. Updates will be very much irregular, because I only write when the mood strikes me.

Reviews are pretty, shiny gems that writers collect and keep close to their heart. Give me a gem.

Jess


	9. Chapter 9

Me: -groans and points to little sister- You're on, Boom Boom.

Candice: Jessica owns nothing that is related to the KND. And she doesn't own that line she just stole from El Tigre.

* * *

Abby got to her feet and glared down at him. He returned the look impassively.

"What are the conditions?" Both glares turned to Hoagie. His face was tired and resigned, like a war veteran just coming home.

"You aren't actually considering this?!" Abby asked, exasperated, "Considerin' fightin' them? They could have weapons, they could fight dirty!"

Hoagie stood up, as well as Wally and Kuki. Hoagie towered over Abby threateningly. "You want to know what's going on, then fight for it, Abby." Her eyes burned holes into the side of his head when he turned to look at Wally. "We'll do it. But if we win, you tell us all we want."

Wally nodded, agreeing to his conditions, but adding his own. "If we win, we'll tell ya only whot we want."

Kuki remained fearfully silent during this exchange. She didn't want to actually hurt her friends, nor did she wish to be hurt herself, so she spoke up. "No weapons." The three with her nodded grimly, accepting what had to be done, Abby doing so rather resentfully.

"Now?" Abby asked, her voice strained. Wally nodded.

"Hit tha floor, stay down. Last one standin'. Go." He hesitated, unsure for a moment, before taking a broad swipe at Abby's left arm.

She dodged him swiftly, retaliating with a kick that knocked Wally's feet out from under him. He did not go down, instead landing on his hands and vaulting back up.

Less than five feet away, Kuki battled halfheartedly with Hoagie, tears streaming down her face. She cried not from pain, but from shame as she darted around him and grabbed the pressure point at his neck. Hoagie groaned and tried to fight his way loose, but she had control over him now. Swinging her leg quickly, she imitated Abby's earlier move and knocked Hoagie to the floor. He wasn't hurt, which was her goal. He crawled over to the corner and shot Kuki an understanding look. He wasn't mad at her.

Suddenly, Kuki had an idea. Making sure that Wally was too preoccupied with getting out of the half nelson that Abby currently had him locked in, Kuki snuck over to Hoagie. She whispered frantically, "Knock me down." When his eyes questioned her, she said more urgently, "Just do it!" Nodding, he swept his leg under her from behind. Kuki was knocked flat on her back.

Wincing, she nodded her thanks and crept to a different corner so as to not seem like she was a traitor to Wally. He hadn't noticed that she'd gone down yet. He'd broken free of Abby's half nelson and now had her arm pinned behind her back. She growled angrily and stomped on his foot, to no avail. Wally pushed her to the floor, none too gently. Abby was more humiliated than hurt.

"We win." Kuki mumbled softly. From around her waist, she unwound a long line of rope that she'd kept under her shirt. She tied Hoagie's unresisting hands behind his back, then Abby's more rebellious pair. She then wound the rope around both of them, effectively tying them together and keeping them from moving. Kuki whispered, "I'm sorry." She stepped back beside Wally, who was looking at his friends with remorse flickering in his emerald eyes.

"Any questions?" Wally asked bitterly.

* * *

Well, once again, much too short for my liking. That fight went through six different versions before I settled on this one. Nearly killed me to make it so short.

Oh, and my little sister did the disclaimer because she knows I'm too sore to say no. I went tubing this weekend and strained my arms hanging on for dear life. On the other hand, the two guys I was with told me I held on the longest and had the best wipeout, so it's all good.

I'm sorry for the ultimate shortness and suckiness of the fight. And by the way, I'm working on a oneshot involving Hoagie, Abby, Chapstick, and Freddie Mercury that should be up soon, so be on the look out for that coming your way.

I'd really enjoy a review or two.

Until next time,

Jess


	10. Chapter 10

Uh...hey guys. Long time no see, eh?

DISCLAIMER: Kids Next Door, Kids Next Door, KIDS NEXT DOOR! ...Hey, Lydia told me that would work! I guess that I don't own KND.

* * *

"You're crazy." Abby spat through her bleeding lip. Through the rope that bound them, Hoagie grabbed her arm in an effort to calm her down. She couldn't twist away from his grip, and oddly, it comforted her.

Wally rolled his eyes. "No, weh're not. If ye'd listen, ye'd see that."

"So start talkin', shorty." Abby glared angrily. She'd never forgive him for this, NEVER!

Kuki sniffled and answered instead. "KAW is dedicated to helping teenagers that haven't been chosen for the Teens Next Door escape their decommissioning," here she glanced at Wally uncertainly. He nodded and she continued, "We make sure that they aren't corrupted like the Teenz were. It's just so that people can have a fair chance at keeping their childhood."

"How on earth are you getting away with that?!" Hoagie asked, "Once a kid's in a decom chamber, there's no way out. I should know, I built them!"

"Ya didn't build one of 'em, mate. Tommy did." Wally said, barely audible. "He's our mole."

Hoagie's eyes were flat. "You twisted my little brother into doing your dirty work." Suddenly, he was struggling to get out, eyes blazing at his ex-friend. "I'll kill you!"

Kuki rushed at him, holding him down. "No! Hoagie, Tommy came to us!"

He stopped moving, but his eyes were still full of fire. "What are you talking about?"

Kuki sighed and released her grip on him "Tommy said he didn't want to be decommissioned. He knew that Wally and I had lost our memories, but he knew how to get them back. He would have gone to you, but he didn't want you to get into trouble."

"Kinda late for that." Abby muttered as blood dribbled down her chin. How she wanted a tissue right then.

Kuki murmered "I know." She seemed to have used up her words and looked at Wally for help.

"'E found us an' gave us back our memories. 'Elped us set up this whole organization."

"And just how did he give them back?" Abby asked, genuinely curious, although her voice was hard. Kuki shrugged.

"He didn't say. All he told us was that we needed to help with getting others out of their decommissioning because he didn't want to do it again.

"So what do we have to do with all of this?" Hoagie questioned, still upset at his brother's betrayal.

Kuki bit her lip and Wally crossed his arms, looking away. She sighed. "We need your help. We want to work in association with the Teens Next Door. But you're the only two that we knew would listen to us."

Abby found herself nodding in agreement. "Okay, I get that. But when the heck did Wally get stealthy enough to take me down?! The boy's clumsier than a rock!"

The aforementioned Aussie smirked. "Rememba' when Ah went ta that baseball camp last summer?" When they nodded, Kuki giggled and Wally continued. "Ah was actually takin' special classes with an old family friend in Australia. That's why Ah wasn't home for weeks."

"Is there a reason you needed to fight us? Why couldn't we have discussed this over movie night or something?" Hoagie asked, annoyed. Abby rolled her eyes at him, though of course he couldn't see her.

"Oh yeah, Hoagie, that would go over real well," she snapped, "'Hey, this is a great movie and oh, by the way, did we mention that we're the founders of a secret illegal organization?'"

"It was just a thought! They didn't need to go to the trouble of kidnapping us and bringing us to…say, where are we anyway?"

"My basement," Kuki giggled "Our storm shelter."

Abby had the overwhelming urge to smack her head into a very sturdy wall. That would explain why the room was so familiar. She should have known!

"Can we be untied now?" Abby could have kissed him. At least one of them could still think straight.

Kuki shrugged. "Sure." She sounded much more like her normal self, far from the quiet, emotional wreck she had been ten minutes ago. Kneeling, the Asian girl unknotted the binding expertly. Rubbing her wrists, Abby stood up, followed shortly by Hoagie. She was struck by how much taller he was than she. She'd never really noticed before.

"Now, I've got to know," Abby said, "What does KAW stand for anyway?" Wally gave a grunt of embarrassment.

"Don't laugh," he warned. Abby nodded.

Kuki giggled, bubbly once more. "It stands for Kuki And Wally. Best thing we could come up with, since Tommy didn't want any ties to the organization other than his mole activities."

Hoagie snorted, trying not to laugh. Abby elbowed him. "Not that bad. Could have been worse." She conceded.

"Do you want something for that lip, Abs?" Kuki asked. Abby absentmindedly touched the wound. It had stopped bleeding but was still sore.

"A tissue would be nice. I'm sure I look like a vampire." Kuki nodded, giggling again, before dragging Wally out of the room with her.

"We'll be right back." She called behind her as the door swung shut.

"The door's still locked, ain't it?" Abby said in monotone. Hoagie nodded, not even bothering to test it. Abby groaned and slid down the wall behind her, placing her head in her hands.

Hoagie noticed this was not just frustration. "Headache?" He asked, kneeling in front of her and bringing her head back up to face him.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She muttered as he wiped the drying blood off her chin with his thumb.

He laughed softly. "I'm sure I have some idea."

* * *

Well, it's been much too long since the last update, so sorry guys! This would have been up last night, but for one little detail; MY COMPUTER TRIED TO EAT THE FILE! My mom spent two hours searching for it. So this morning, I tried again, got some instructions, and BAM! Instant recovery. I was so happy I cried.

I'm unsure how I feel about this. But everything is not as it seems. No, that's never how things work.

Another unfortunate reason for the wait? I got myself hooked on Beetlejuice. The movie, but mostly the cartoon. I walk around singing Lydia's chant. Still hasn't worked.

See ya next time,

Jess


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back, guys and gals! It's been a long wait and this just isn't worth your time, but enjoy this intense next part of OR!

Disclaimer: I do not own KND. But guess what? Neither do you. So we're all on equal ground around here, aren't we?

* * *

They had been gone for ten minutes. Ten minutes was too long. Abby was worried and she bit her lip, debating on saying something. Finally, she caved.

"Hoag, it doesn't take this long to get a tissue," she murmured, her voice cracking under the strain of panic she felt. Abby tilted her head back against the wall, trying to keep from going insane. Hoagie sat next her, one knee up with his elbow resting on it, thinking. He nodded.

"I know. Something's wrong. We need to get out of here, Abs." he'd been thinking long and hard about the position they'd been put into by their friends. It was a difficult situation.

A resounding 'THUMP-THWACK!' was heard from upstairs and the two quickly looked up. In sheer terror when his mind made no sense, Hoagie had a fleeting ghost of _You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination! _run through his brain, the lyrics sounding echo-ey and threatening. He mentally slapped himself. _'Your best friends might be in danger and you're singing lines from 'Thriller'? What is wrong with you, man?!'_

Abby was on her feet again, headache shoved to the recesses of her mind for now. Slowly, carefully, she assessed the door that stood between them and freedom. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. _'This is gonna hurt,' _she thought as she ran at the door. Taking a flying leap and gritting her teeth, Abby's right foot collided with the center of the wood. Two things happened in that moment. The first was that the oak split neatly down the middle and half fell to the floor, leaving six inches attached to the hinges. The second was that the moment after she hit the door, Abby felt her ankle nearly give, not quite breaking before her leg exploded in fiery pain as she hit the floor.

Panting, she blinked back tears and leaned against the doorframe, her hands grasping her ankle. In a second, Hoagie was at her side, speechless. But not for long.

"Abby! Are you alright? Good grief girl, that was amazing!" he exclaimed in a rush, kneeling beside her.

Abby struggled to control her breathing. Her ankle wasn't broken, not sprained, not twisted, just not used to sudden impact. She would be fine. But for now, it hurt like nothing else. "I'll be okay. Just gimme a minute, kay?" Thirty seconds later, the pain had mostly gone and she was standing, rolling her shoulders like she broke down four inch thick wooden doors every day. Abby shot a look upward. "Think it's safe?"

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?"

In spite of the situation, she chuckled. "I like the way you think." Remembering that this was Kuki's basement, she felt her way around. There were mountains of old toys and bric-a-brac everywhere. Finding the stairs, she motioned for Hoagie to follow her. The railing was unfinished and full of splinters, just waiting for a plump, fleshy hand to bite into. Abby decided that it wasn't going to be hers. Creeping up the steps and staying close to the wall away from the dangerous wood, she listened. Not a sound from the main level. Not even Mushi blasting some ridiculous music. Not one peep. Silence is dangerous. Without a word, she grabbed Hoagie's hand protectively and opened the door that led to the basement. What they found was the most disturbing thing Abby and Hoagie had ever seen in all their years as KND/TND operatives.

The house was empty. And there was a note tacked on the wall, directly across from the doorway they stood in. It had to have been meant for them. It began with;

_My sincere apologies…_

_

* * *

_I know it's not kind to leave you with a cliffhanger at this point, especially when I've been gone so long. I have no reason for the delay other than the fact that I'm just lazy. I'll let you get on with your lives now.

Love always,

Jess

Do be so kind as to leave me a review? I've missed them so much!


	12. Chapter 12

_ My sincere apologies, but your friends will be indisposed for a little while, as their activities with an illegal organization have been brought into light. It has also come to our attention that a certain Thomas Gilligan has been working undercover for this organization, and will be dealt with accordingly. Do not fear for them, as it merely involves a memory rip-_

The rest of the notice was lost forever as Abby crumpled it in one shaking fist, then tore it to pieces. It wasn't signed; decom letters never were. The slips of paper fluttered lazily to the ground. When she spoke, it was with the voice of a person who had been dragged through thorn bushes and wild fires, then asked to smile and go through it again. "They musta taken Mushi, too. Just incase she knew somethin'."

Hoagie nodded, and busied himself with shredding the remains of the note with his sneaker. "And they probably grabbed Joey. Poor kid." For a moment, a silent movie screened in his head, his imagination cooking up the scene of the small blonde boy being dragged away from home. He could see the bare feet scraping the steps as he was pulled from the front porch. The pilot's stomach lurched unpleasantly. _Do I really want to work for an organization that 'protects kids' by kidnapping them?_

"What have they gotten themselves into, Hoags?" she turned to look at him, her face crumpled and weathered with worry. "What have _we_ gotten into?" He swallowed and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to cry.

"I don't know, but I'll be damned if we can't get out of it." Her eyes betrayed a flicker of amusement at his attempt to be macho in such a dire situation. Her brain clicked into leader mode, the metaphorical gears sticky and slow from shock and stress.

"We're goin' back to headquarters and sortin' this all out."

He nodded in agreement before asking the burning question, "Where do you think they put our weapons?"

She chewed the inside of her cheek, pondering for a moment, before her eyes lit up. "Follow me," He did as he was told, walking in her wake as she ran to Kuki's room, making quite a racket in her haste. He met her at the door as she emerged triumphantly, one hand grasping her own O.U.C.H., the other holding the TND and KND weapon of choice, a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. that he'd had with him when he'd been captured, though a smaller, more concealable version that he himself had designed.

"She is the most predictable person on the planet," Abby muttered, checking the O.U.C.H. for damage. "Under her comforter, really?"

Beside her, Hoagie too looked over his weapon. Kuki wasn't known for taking care of things that weren't hers, but both gun-like machines seemed to be fine.

Abby grinned and stalked toward the door. "Let's go be traitors."

* * *

_A year. A whole (explicit) year. ...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? There are no words for how sorry I am. And I even missed my own contest deadline. I fail._

_It's incredibly short, it's incredibly boring, and it would be incredible if anyone still reads this. Oi vey._

_Review the amazingly overdue and terribly disappointing chapter?_

_Love always,_

_Jess  
_


End file.
